


Surprise Visit

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7: Birthday / Celebration, M/M, Oneshot, OtaYuri Week 2020, Some Swearing, friends to boyfriends, sneaky Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: Yuri flies to Almaty as a surprise on Otabek's birthday.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ScribblesInTheMargins, Ashke50 and zjofierose for being my betas.
> 
> OtaYuri Week 2020 Day 7: Birthday / Celebration

It’s still dark at the Almaty International Airport. Small crowds are bustling, trying to either get to their gates for departure or go through customs as they arrive. A tired blond pulls a cheetah-print suitcase with a cat-print carry-on bag over one shoulder instead of over both. His left arm is sore, and he needs to take pain medication for the arm that is currently in a cast and a sling. Yep, he had gotten in a fight with gravity while at practice 5 days prior, when a certain female with auburn hair “accidently” tripped him on the ice. 

The only good thing about this is the timing. Yuri would need to take time off until he is healed, which meant he had to withdraw from Worlds. He's taken it upon himself to leave his cat under Lilia’s care while he makes a surprise visit to his best friend. Butterflies continue fluttering in Yuri’s stomach at the thought that he will be seeing his friend soon. Yuri can’t wait to get there to see his shocked face when Yuri arrives on the morning of his crush's 23rd birthday. 

Yuri’s tired from his flights and feeling a bit jet lagged, so, getting into a cab, he directs the driver to take the most direct route to his friend’s place, ensuring the driver doesn’t dick around and take a longer route just to get more money from Yuri. 

Yuri arrives as the sky is just barely beginning to lighten. He uses his credit card to pay the taxi driver and proceeds to take his things across the street to the right building. Making his way to the front door that is conveniently propped open, he heads to Otabek’s floor. He stops at the door with a nameplate saying ‘ALTIN’ and fishes out his cell, pulling up the camera app to take a selfie of himself with the nameplate in view. He smirks as he texts Otabek. He knows he’ll be awake now. 

**Yuri:** Beka, I can’t sleep and I know you have a few minutes before you need to go to practice.

**Otabek:** Is your arm bothering you that much?

**Yuri:** No, just can’t sleep.

**Otabek:** Are you alright? Want me to call you up on Skype?

**Yuri:** I have a better idea. 

[Image sent] 

Yuri hears the sound of something being knocked over as someone rushes to the door. The door flies open as soon as it’s unlocked. There is Otabek, with the look Yuri has been wanting to see. Shock, slight disbelief, said disbelief fading as reality confirms what he is seeing and happiness. A smile dawns on his friend's face. Yuri also smiles tiredly up at him and says, “Happy birthday, Beka.” 

At a loss for words, Otabek holds the door open to let the blond in, taking his suitcase and carry-on bag for him. Then he is able to speak as the initial shock wears off. “What are you doing here, Yura?” 

Yuri slips off his shoes and hangs up his jacket as he responds. “I wanted to see you and be with you on your birthday.” He turns to Otabek to continue, “I hope that is okay with you.” 

Otabek blushes. He’s only had a crush on Yuri for the longest time, but he's too afraid to admit it. He doesn’t know how Yuri will respond if he does. He pulls Yuri into a small hug, one that he always gives him whenever they see one another as he says, “It’s more than okay. I’m happy that you are here.”

Yuri gives a bright smile at this and then notices a wooden chair by the dining table that is currently lying on its side on the floor. He is quite pleased to get this sort of reaction.

They sit and chat at the table for a few minutes while Otabek finishes his breakfast and black coffee before he has to leave for practice. He tells Yuri that today is his short day, and that he should be back at two pm. He offers Yuri to either tag along and watch him practice or take a shower and nap on his bed. After travelling a three and a half hour flight to Istanbul, a two and a half hour layover, plus another five and a half hour flight from there to Almaty, Yuri is feeling pretty tired. He only managed a small nap on the plane to Almaty, so he decides to stay back to take a quick shower and a nap.

Otabek grabs a plastic bag that Yuri can fit his arm in to protect the cast, and a couple of towels since Yuri wants to take a brief shower before getting some sleep. Yuri removes his shirt and gets Otabek to help tie the plastic bag not too tightly just above the cast so Yuri can remove it himself after he finishes. Quickly glancing at the clock Otabek starts making his way to the door to grab his things for practice, telling Yuri, “I need to leave now or I’m going to be late.”

Yuri turns on the shower as Otabek leaves for training. Carefully stepping into the warm stream, he quickly washes his hair as best as he can with one working arm. At least the shampoo will do its thing as it runs down. Taking his conditioner, he pours a little bit onto the bag so he can scoop it up after he sets the bottle back down. He works it into the bottom half of his blond locks, allowing it to sit as he quickly washes his body and then steps back into the stream to rinse everything off. Yuri then turns off the water and carefully steps out to dry off.

Untying and removing the plastic bag, he places it in the bathroom sink to allow it to drip dry so he can reuse it the next time he showers. Slipping on his boxer briefs and making sure to hang up the larger towel he used, Yuri is able to carry his items back to his suitcase in Otabek’s room. Yuri sits on the bed to dry his hair. He needs to get a shirt on, but doesn’t feel like wearing his own. He wants a large comfy hoodie. Viridian eyes look straight at the closet where he knows Otabek has many such comfy hoodies. He walks over to it and takes a black hoodie with a white outline of a rectangle on the front of it.

Perfect. Its large size means it slightly hangs over his shoulder, and the arm still gives some space around his cast. You’d think that the Russian would have grown into a tall person and become muscular over the last five years since his senior debut, but he has only grown an extra 7cm and his frame remains on the slender and feminine side. He decides to take a selfie to send to Otabek to let him know that he is stealing the hoodie. Unbeknownst to Yuri, Otabek saves the picture to his device after he sees it at break time.

Yuri makes his way back to the bathroom to hang up the small towel that he used for his hair, then heads back to the bedroom and climbs into Otabek’s bed. Laying his head down on the pillow that smells mostly like his friend, Yuri inhales deeply “Beka smells so fucking good.” he thinks. He is feeling giddy at the thought that he is about to sleep where the only man who has stolen his heart sleeps. Yuri relaxes and he continues to breathe in Otabek’s scent from the pillow as he drifts off to sleep.

At 11am Yuri wakes, but decides to be lazy for a bit before he has to put some pants on later. Otabek will be getting out of practice in three hours, so Yuri texts him to see how practice is going.

**Yuri:** How is practice so far?

**Otabek:** It was good. My coach let me out early after I told him that you showed up when I explained why I was late.

**Yuri:** Sorry for making you late.

**Otabek:** You’re forgiven. I’m on my way back now.

**Otabek:** Are you hungry for some lunch when I get in?

Yuri smiles. He'll be seeing his friend sooner than he’d thought. ‘ _Ah crap, I need to put pants on now._ ’ he thinks to himself. Yuri quickly responds to the text saying that he is indeed hungry, and then goes to get a pair of leggings that he can just pull up with one hand and not worry about any buttons and zippers. Once he gets them on, he puts on the sling for his broken arm and also brushes his hair a bit.

When Otabek arrives, he finds Yuri relaxing on his couch. Yuri greets him and starts to walk over to him so they can discuss plans for lunch when Otabek’s sister, Aisha, and her fiancé, Amir, walk in. The couple are smiling but Otabek looks nervous about something, which makes Yuri concerned. Beka is always the cool stoic guy, so something is definitely up. Otabek looks over to Yuri and asks, “Yura, can we talk?”

“Yeah, we can.” Yuri says, beginning to worry that maybe he has somehow upset Otabek. 

Otabek looks around and Yuri realizes he is trying to think of where they can talk, so Yuri motions for them to go to Otabek’s room. Otabek closes the door to his room behind them and looks straight into Yuri’s eyes, appearing like he could cry at any moment. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, muttering, “Why is it so hard to breathe?”

At that moment, Yuri feels like something must be very wrong. Here his best friend is, about to have an anxiety attack, and struggling to say what he wants to talk about. The blond tentatively places a hand onto Otabek’s cheek to get him to look at him as he speaks as softly as he can, “Beka, I want you to try taking a deep breath in, hold it and then slowly exhale.” Yuri has Otabek do the breathing exercise a few more times until he relaxes a bit. Then Yuri continues, “Listen, whatever the hell it is that has you freaking out, I expect you to tell me. Just like how I bitch at you when shit bothers me. Whether you’re trying to spare my feelings if I’ve somehow pissed you off, or if you actually don’t want me here, or whatever the fuck is wrong, _tell me_. Even if you have feelings for someone else, please tell me, so, I can work on getting over the pain of not having my feelings returned.”

Yuri realizes what he’s just said and, in turn, realizes he’s just accidentally confessed his feelings to his best friend. Otabek gives a small laugh and replies, “Do you mean that, Yura?” He asks as he looks straight at the blond, further asking, “Do you honestly mean that you also have feelings for me?”

_‘Also? Wait- So that’s why he was nervous as all hell?’_ Yuri thinks to himself as he nods to Otabek and says, “Yes, Beka.” 

Otabek lets out another small laugh and sighs with relief, a smile reaching his eyes. He looks into Yuri’s eyes. “You have no idea how terrified I was to even try and tell you, Yura,” he begins, “I mean, we’re very close, but I was still afraid you’d reject me.”

“You idiot!” Yuri replies, “You had me worried that I did something to piss you off and that I’d have to fuck off right back to Saint-Petersburg.”

“You definitely haven’t upset me. If anything, you just made me very happy.” Otabek says. 

“Does that mean I can actually call you my boyfriend and you’ll finally kiss me?” the blond blurts out like his filter magically disappears into thin air. Not that his filter is there, usually. 

That is all Otabek needs to hear as he presses his lips tentatively to Yuri’s, kissing him sweetly. He wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer, as Yuri wraps his good arm around Otabek’s shoulder. They continue kissing and the kisses grow more passionate until Yuri’s stomach growls. Chuckling, Otabek takes hold of his boyfriend’s hand and they exit the bedroom, going back to his sister and soon to be brother-in-law in the main room so they can order a late lunch.

This is Otabek’s happiest birthday yet. 


End file.
